


The Wrong Supersoldier

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is though, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Revelations, Short & Sweet, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony mockingly accuses Steve of being a virgin, they are both surprised to learn he has the wrong supersoldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Supersoldier

“And what would you know about it Captain 'I'm a virgin' Rogers?” Tony snapped.

Bucky snorted and choked on his mouthful of coffee before bursting out laughing. “You...” He giggled. “You think... ha! Hahahahaha!” He gasped some more. “Steve's a... hee hee hee. A virgin!” He started rolling around on the couch holding his sides and cackling.

Tony looked from Bucky to Steve who was beginning to blush.

“That's... oh, hahahahaha hee hee hee! That's...” Bucky struggled to compose himself. “That's the funniest damn thing I've ever heard Stark.” He panted out at last wiping tears from his eyes.

Tony frowned. “You mean he's not?”

Bucky chuckled some more waving a hand in Steve's direction. “With the body of Adonis and the manners of a saint, you have got to be kidding me. Stevie baby screwed his way through that entire chorus line, which FYI, changed in every state.”

Tony gaped at him. “Steve, you old dog. You've been holding out on me.”

Steve was turning beetroot, trying to hide his face behind his coffee mug. “That was a long time ago Stark. Anyway you're one to talk Barnes. Not like you didn't go home with a different dame every night.”

Bucky frowned suddenly serious. “Yeah Steve. Except that's all I ever did.”

“Huh?” Steve and Tony said together.

“I took them home. Thanked them for a lovely evening, kissed them good night and then I left.” Bucky replied.

“Wait, wait, wait! You're the virgin!” Tony exclaimed.

“You got a problem with that Stark?” Bucky growled.

Tony held up his hands in mock surrender. “No, no, no. Just... you were always portrayed as the ladies man. Hard to reconcile.”

“Had to keep up appearances.” Bucky shrugged.

“No way.” Steve exclaimed. “You dated Jenny Marshall for three months.”

“And she dumped me because I wouldn't sleep with her.” Bucky shrugged again. “You never wondered why you found me sleeping on your couch the morning after every date?”

“I thought you just left early. Didn't like sleeping in strange beds.” Steve frowned.

“Yeah, 'cause your ratty old couch would be such an improvement.” Bucky snorted.

“But why?” Steve asked. “Why the pretence?”

“Good grief Steve are you really that clueless?” Bucky demanded.

“Oh!” Tony gaped at him before grabbing Steve's arm in surprise. “Are you gay, Bucky?”

Steve's head whipped around to glare at Tony before he spun back around to gape at Bucky when he replied with a quiet 'yes' and then he stood and walked from the room.

“You honestly didn't know?” Tony asked after the elevator doors had closed.

“No.” Steve whispered. “He had a different dame on his arm every night back then. Real charmer he was too. I always assumed that when he went home with those women he stayed with them. That he came home later and slept on the couch so he didn't wake me. He must have been waiting for me to go to sleep so that he could sneak into the apartment.” Steve frowned. “I don't get it Tony, why wouldn't he tell me something like that. We were best friends.”

Tony sighed, his patented dealing with Steve exasperated sigh. “Steve. Babe. Seriously. Where did Bucky sleep when he wasn't on your couch?”

“He slept in my bed.” Steve shrugged. “We couldn't afford another bed and neither of us wanted to sleep in ma's bed. So we shared.”

“And you wonder why he didn't' tell you?” Tony asked.

“I wouldn't have cared.” Steve insisted. “He's Bucky. Hell, he sleeps in my bed now and I don't care.”

“He does?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, he has nightmares.” Steve replied with a shrug.

“Aww, hell Steve.” Tony sighed. “You really are clueless.”

Steve frowned at him.

“Have you ever...” Tony paused. Couldn't believe he was about to ask this of Captain America of all people. “Fooled around with guys?”

Steve blushed. “Umm, yes.”

Tony nodded. “And have you ever thought about Bucky in that way?”

Steve blushed redder. “Maybe. Why?”

“Honestly, Steve.” Tony shook his head. “I think Bucky's been in love with you all along.”

Steve gaped at him. Then shook himself. Then gaped at Tony some more. “Seriously?”

Tony nodded. “Yup.”

“Damn.” Steve replied and then he started to smile. “Would you excuse me.”

Tony nodded and Steve hurried for the elevator.

 

Steve found Bucky sitting at the breakfast bar on their shared floor poking cereal around a bowl half heartedly. He tensed when Steve sat down beside him and grabbed his leg, spinning him on his stool until he was facing him.

“We're friends right?” Steve demanded and Bucky nodded.

“So we forgive each other for being idiots and for hurting each other.” Steve continued and Bucky nodded again.

“Okay then.” Steve nodded too. “So you'll forgive me for this, if I'm mistaken.”

Bucky frowned. “For what?”

Steve grabbed the front of Bucky's hoodie and pulled him forwards into a kiss. Bucky gasped and his hands came up grabbing onto Steve's upper arms, lips parting in surprise giving Steve the access he needed to sweep his tongue into Bucky's mouth. Bucky kissed him back for a few seconds before abruptly pushing Steve away. “What the hell are you doing?” He growled.

“What I've wanted to do since the first time you kissed me.” Steve grinned reaching up to cup Bucky's face.

Bucky grabbed his wrist, but didn't pull his hand away. “Stevie, I ain't ever kissed ya.” He stammered.

“Uh, yeah.” Steve continued to grin. “You have.”

“I would remember something like that.” Bucky frowned lowering Steve's hand into his lap.

Steve laughed. “Bucky, you were so drunk you probably couldn't even remember your name.”

“What are you talking about?” Bucky demanded.

“Do you remember getting drunk on Tommy Malone's moonshine when you were what 17?” Steve asked.

“Vaguely.” Bucky nodded. “I remember you making me sleep on the couch for a week because I didn't take you to the party with me.”

“Yeah, that's not why.” Steve pursed his lips.

“Explain?” Bucky insisted.

“You clattered into the apartment at some ungodly hour and fell into bed beside me. I rolled over to ask where you'd been all night and you kissed me.” Steve paused. “My first kiss by the way.”

Bucky pushed Steve's hand off his lap. “So that's why you made me sleep on the couch.”

“No!” Steve exclaimed. “I made you sleep on the couch 'cause you called me babydoll. I figured you had mistaken me for a dame because I was so small in those days and thought that was the only reason you had kissed me. I was mad at you for a week, for mistaking me for a dame. I'm sorry, Buck. I didn't know. You really are too good an actor. Had me fooled all along.” Steve whispered.

“Oh!” Bucky sniggered. “I ain't ever called a dame babydoll.”

“Well I didn't know that did I?” Steve huffed.

Bucky grinned. “Babydoll.” He repeated. “Yeah, I like it. Suits you.”

Steve snorted a laugh. “You cannot be serious?”

“Oh, I'm serious babydoll.” Bucky chuckled.

“Kidding aside. This is what you wanted isn't it?” Steve asked blushing slightly, suddenly nervous. What if Tony had been wrong, but then Bucky was moving, sliding off the edge of the stool and pressing close to Steve. “Yeah, Stevie.” He pressed their lips together again before pulling back slightly. “This was always what I wanted.”

Steve surged to his feet and wrapped Bucky in his arms, hooking a hand under Bucky's right thigh he hoisted him up to wrap around his waist, then tilted his head back to smile up at him. “You're not going to be a virgin for much longer Bucky Bear. Better kiss that title goodbye.”

Bucky laughed and leaned down to kiss Steve as he was carried towards the bedroom. “I'm sorry I was drunk for your first kiss.” He whispered against Steve's lips as Steve kicked the bedroom door closed behind them.

“You know what, it wasn't too bad, considering.” Steve grinned dropping him onto the bed. “Besides, you've got plenty of time to make it up to me now.”

“True enough, babydoll.” Bucky laughed pulling Steve down onto the bed beside him. “And I promise to remember this time.”


End file.
